Cottonmouth
Cottonmouth é a cidade onde se passa Manhunt 2, um jogo da Rockstar Games, que tem como protagonista o assassino que sofre de distúrbios mentais, Daniel Lamb. A cidade é inspirada na cidade de Tampa, Flórida. Cottonmouth existe nos universos 3D e HD da franquia GTA, e a cidade é muito mais moderna, mais limpa e segura do que Carcer City, com arranha-céus na área do centro, bem como casas e condomínios. Inspirações A Rockstar já confirmou que Cottonmouth é inspirada em várias cidades do sul dos EUA, como Tampa, Nova Orleans, Atlanta e Charleston, mas provavelmente é baseada em Tampa, devido à cidade estar na Flórida. Uma razão possível para isso é que o horizonte (como visto na missão "Domestic Disturbance" em Manhunt 2) parece bastante semelhante ao da cidade de Tampa. Atualmente não se sabe quando exatamente a cidade foi fundada e seu prefeito permanece desconhecido. Geografia Na missão "Most Wanted" em Manhunt 2, muitas das casas são cercadas por palmeiras, o que pode comprovar que a cidade fica no estado da Flórida, devido ao clima mais tropical necessário para que as palmeiras prosperem. Esta possibilidade é reforçada pelos Police Mavericks vistos em Manhunt 2, sendo identicos aos da Vice City Police Department (com Vice City sendo baseado em Miami, Flórida). Porém no jogo, as montanhas são vistas em Cottonmouth, porém a Flórida é um estado quase todo plano, sem montanhas. Crime 2006-2007 Cottonmouth em 2006-2007 era um lugar muito limpo e seguro. Isto é devido a muito pouco crime ocorrendo e apenas quatro missões de Manhunt 2 ocorrem durante este período. É dito uma vez que não houve assaltos durante 8 anos. 2012-2013 Cottonmouth em 2012-2013 é um lugar muito escuro, sujo e assustador. A razão para isso é o rápido aumento do crime. 14 missões do Manhunt 2 ocorrem durante este período. Televisão A única emissora de televisão conhecida em Cottonmouth é a TV-MK. Este canal transmite notícias, previsão do tempo, programas de entrevistas, filmes, etc. Distritos conhecidos *Red Light District *Downtown *Whispering Hills *Wooddale Community Enclave Moradores conhecidos *Daniel Lamb *Leo Kasper *Dr. Pickman *Dr. Whyte *Dr. Deborah *Michael Grant *Judy Sender *Mrs. Lamb *Mendez *Reznik *Tom *George *Reggie *Higgs *Spaulding *Grimmins *Venchek *Spengle *Marko *Cletus *Georgy Boy *Charlie *Louise *Walton *Harold *Terry Helmut *Shaniqwua *Hans Idol *Heidi Hole *Marge *Betty *Ethel *Ada Lugares conhecidos *Dixmor Hospital for the Criminally Insane - O asilo de onde Daniel Lamb e Leo Kasper fogem no inicio do jogo. *Apartamento do Daniel Lamb *Strip Club and Fetish Dungeon - Boate da gangue The Pervs. *Velvet Glove - Localizada em Red Light District, é um sex shop. *T&A - Um strip club *The XXX Cavator - Um sex shop em Red Light District *A Fifty Five Club - Um strip club em Red Light District. *Blackwell Island - A fábrica Fisto Sugar Factory é localizada aqui. *Porn Theatre - Um teatro abandonado. *Bees Honey Pot Brothel - Um bordél dos The Pimps. *Project Plaza - A missão "Assassination" se passa aqui e no Hotel Majestic. *RSV Gas Station - Um posto de gasolina localizado perto dos Project Warehouses. *Project Warehouses *Project Laboratories *Project Office Skyscraper *TVMK Studio - Estúdio de uma emissora de TV. *Titty City - Um strip club localizado em Red Light District. *Weary Pines Cemetery - Cemitério localizado em Whispering Hills. *Flipper Fruit *Sewer System *Burger Shot - Um restaurante fast food. *Sub Urban - Loja de roupas. *Train Yard - localizado perto dos Project Warehouses. *Auto Shop - do lado do RSV Gas Station. *Cathedral Referências a franquia GTA *Red Light District do Manhunt 2 é muito parecido com o Red Light District do GTA III. *O sistema de esgoto em Cottonmouth é identico o sistema de esgoto em Los Santos. *Downtown Cottonmouth é semelhante aos bairros de Bedford Point e Torrington em Liberty City, Downtown Los Santos e Downtown Vice City. Alguns modelos de edifícios de Liberty City, Vice City e Los Santos são usados em Cottonmouth. *O rico bairro suburbano na missão "Most Wanted" é identico ao bairro Prickle Pine em Las Venturas. *O distrito residencial na missão "Domestic Disturbance" é semelhante ao distrito de Rockshore West em Las Venturas. *Nos interiores secretos em GTA San Andreas, há bordéis semelhantes ao Honey Bees Pot. *Algumas drogas anunciadas em Manhunt 2 também aparecem no site yourmexicandoctor.com em GTA IV. Curiosidades *A palavra "Cottonmouth" significa o sentimento quando a boca de alguém fica seca, geralmente depois de fumar maconha. Também é um nome comum para um tipo de cobra venenosa encontrada no sudeste dos EUA. en:Cottonmouth es:Cottonmouth Categoria:Cidades Categoria:Lugares Categoria:Lugares Mencionados